Polymeric films are useful for a wide variety of purposes. For example, polymeric films may be used as graphic arts films. Some graphic arts films need to have properties such as, for example, one or more of the following properties: ability to be produced as a film with a smooth appearance; resistance to stress whitening; desirably high elongation at break in a tensile test; desirably high tensile modulus, desirably high tensile strength, and printability.
US 2006/0189735 describes resins containing high-impact polyolefin resin, polyolefin-based thermoplastic elastomer, acrylate functional polymer, mineral filler, and lubricant. It is desired to provide polymeric films that have one or more of the properties useful for graphic arts films and that do not require polyolefin-based thermoplastic elastomers.